militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations
|allegiance= |branch=United States Army Air Forces |type=Headquarters |role=Military Logistics |size= |command_structure=Army Air Forces, Mediterranean Theater of Operations |garrison= |battles=Mediterranean Theater of Operations |decorations= }} Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations was a United States Army Air Forces logistics formation. It had its headquarters and an HQ squadron at Naples, Italy. It was originally XII AF Service Command, part of Twelfth Air Force, but after 1 January 1944 became AAF Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations.http://www.milhist.net/usaaf/mto44a.html ASC, MTO was assigned directly to AAF, MTO, and controlled the Air Depots and Sub Depots in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations. The command provided theater logistics at the end of the war (a detachment was at Foggia, Italy), and subordinate units included the 302nd Depot Repair Squadron.http://forum.armyairforces.com/m221393-print.aspx Lineage * Constituted as XII Air Force Service Command'''This headquarters is not related to the '''XII Air Force Service Command formed on 1 January 1944 by redesignation of the III Air Service Area Command : Activated on 22 August 1942 : Redesignated Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations on 1 January 1944 : Disbanded on 30 November 1945 Assignments * Twelfth Air Force, 22 August 1942 (attached to VIII Air Force Service Command September 1942 - ca. December 1942, Northwest African Air Service Command February 1943 - March 1943) * Army Air Forces, Mediterranean Theater of Operations, 1 January 1944 - October 1945 (attached to Mediterranean Allied Air Forces 1 January 1944 - unknown * Unknown Oct 1945 - 30 November 1945 Stations * MacDill Field, Florida 22 August 1942 - September 1942 * Kew Gardens, London, United Kingdom, September 1942 - November 1942 * Oran, Algeria, December 1942 * Algiers, Algeria, ca. December 1942 * Maison Blanche Airfield, Algeria, ca. March 1943 * Naples, Italy, February 1944 - 30 November 1945 Components Included: Commands * Casablanca Service Area Command (Provisional) (later 1st Service Area Command (Provisional)), 12 December 1942 - ca. 14 March 1943 * Constantine Service Area Command (Provisional) (later 3d Service Area Command (Provisional)), 14 December 1942 - 14 March 1943 * Oran Service Area Command (Provisional) (later 2d Service Area Command (Provisional)), 12 December 1942 - ca. 14 March 1943 * I Service Area Command (later I Air Service Area Command (Special)), ca. 14 March 1943 - 30 September 1945 * II Service Area Command (later II Air Service Area Command (Special), XV Air Force Service Command), ca. 14 March 1943 - December 1943, January 1944 - 9 September 1945 (detached to Strategic Air Force, Mediterranean Allied Air Forces January 1944 - spring 1945) * III Service Area Command (later III Air Service Area Command (Special), XII Air Force Service Command), 14 March 1943 - 25 July 1945 (detached to Tactical Air Force, Mediterranean Allied Air Forces January 1944 - spring 1945) Areas * Advanced Air Depot Area, October 1943 - December 1943 Depots * Adriatic Base Depot, unknown * Air Force General Depot No. 1 (later Oran Intransit Depot, Air Force Sub Depot No. 12), Nov 42 - ca 1 May 1945 * Air Force General Depot No. 2 (later Maison Blanche General Depot, Air Force General Depot No. 4), Nov 42 - 17 October 1944 * Air Force General Depot No. 3 (later Casablanca Sub Depot, Air Force Sub Depot No. 11, Air Force General Depot No. 11), Feb 43 - 21 August 1944 * Air Force General Depot No. 4 (later Air Force General Depot No. 2), Jan 43 - 29 November 1944 * Air Force General Depot No. 5 (later Air Force General Depot No. 1), May 43 - 29 November 1944 * Air Force General Depot No. 6 (later Air Force General Depot No. 3, Air Force Sub Depot No. 31), Aug 43 - 14 July 1944, 19 September 1944 - ca. 31 July 1945 Notes References Category:United States Army Air Force Commands Category:Military units and formations established in 1942